Fugitivos de Seus Próprios Corações
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Ele só precisava de alguém que o libertasse da prisão de sua mente e ajudasseo a retornar para o seu coração. Ela só precisava de alguém para ajudar. Eles precisavam apenas um do outro.


**Fugitivos de Seus Próprios Corações**

**Songfic da música:** Staind - Blow Away

As cortinas esvoaçavam solenemente, verde-águas, semi-transparentes, tapando o corpo debruçado, de rosto marcado e molhado, de olheiras de cansaço e de falta de horas de sono. Sentia como se estivesse desaparecendo. Sentia como se não houvesse mais saída. E não havia. Deixou-se debruçar mais sobre o parapeito. Não havia mais para onde correr. Escorregava seu corpo delicadamente para o lado de fora, devagar, quase como uma pluma que caía de uma ave. E decairia em seguida tão rápido quanto uma maçã que cai de uma árvore, do décimo andar daquele prédio trouxa em que estava sem saber certamente o motivo.

-NÃO! - ouviu aquela voz gritar - Não faça isso!

Uma onda de cabelos vermelhos veio em sua direção. Uma mão gélida e branca segurou a sua. O rosto de olhos cinzentos encarou a tristeza dos olhos castanhos. Sentiu o corpo puxado por aquela mão delicada, sendo envolvido por um abraço em seguida. Era como sentir as águas de seu oceano negro serem tocadas levemente pelas chamas da vida. Era como sentir que era especial para alguém.

-Não, Draco. Você não vai fazer isto. Não agora. Não, nunca. - os olhos molhados destacavam-se com uma maquiagem delicada, que quase escondia as sardas de seu rosto - Quem disse que você não tem chance?

Live in my head for just one day

(Viva em minha mente só por um dia)

I see myself and look away

(Eu vejo a mim mesmo e olho para fora)

The road is showing now on my face

(A estrada agora mostra no meu rosto)

Soon I'll disappear

(Logo eu desaparecerei)

Disappear without a fucking trace

(Desaparecerei sem qualquer de pista)

Soluços delicados. Braços delicados. Voz delicada. Se ele ao menos soubesse quem ela era. Se ele ao menos tivesse alguma memória. Se sua alma não estivesse adormecida. Se o sopro daquela maldição não o houvesse tocado, nem por um breve instante, nem por uma leve brisa, Gina não estaria chorando agora.

Ele era um Comensal da Morte. Ela não era absolutamente nada de importante. Ele estava jurado de morte. Ela não pôde deixar de ajudá-lo. Ele havia se apaixonado por ela em um pequeno momento. Ela havia sentido dó dele por ser alguém tão fraco. Ele havia sido reencontrado por uma pessoa que não devia. Ela tentou ajudá-lo mas chegou tarde demais. Ele havia recebido aquela maldição. Ela não sabia como curá-lo. Ele tentava se suicidar a todo instante. Ela o protegia da morte que ele mesmo aspirava. Ele não se lembrava mais de nenhum sentimento. Ambos eram fugitivos de seus próprios corações.

Faces that I've seen turn old and grey

(Rostos que eu vi tornarem-se velhos e cinzas)

I've lost too many friends along the way

(Eu perdi tantos amigos ao longo do caminho)

Memories I never thought would fade

(Lembranças eu nunca pensei que desapareceriam)

They fade and blow away

(Elas desbotaram e foram levadas pelo vento)

Os cabelos platinados de Malfoy voaram, a cortina estava agora aberta deixando a forte ventania entrar.

-Eu vou cuidar de você. - Gina dizia levantando a cabeça e encarando profundamente os olhos assustados de Malfoy - Eu não vou deixar que mais nada de mau te aconteça.

Teve lábios avermelhados avançados contra os seus lábios pálidos. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia entre os dois. Era muito duro encarar tudo aquilo que acontecia, Draco havia sido amaldiçoado mais por si mesmo do que por qualquer outra pessoa. Um simples beijo? Não havia como ser. Era como um portal que se abria. A ruiva apenas fechou os olhos e sentiu como se houvesse sido levada.

I wish that I could disappear

(Eu desejo que pudesse desaparecer)

Unzip my skin and leave it here

(Fechar minha pele e deixar isto aqui )

So I could be no one again

(Então eu poderia ser ninguém de novo)

And never let nobody,

(E nunca deixar ninguém, )

I'd let nobody

(Eu deixaria ninguém)

I'd never let nobody in

(Eu nunca deixaria ninguém entrar)

Descia escorregando na escuridão. Flutuava ao nada como se mergulhasse em um gigantesco oceano de trevas. Descia, nadava, tentava compreender o que se passava, onde estava, por que estava. Nada fazia sentido. Via apenas a si mesma ao meio de tanta escuridão, era como estar no fundo do poço.

Imagens começaram a projetar-se em algo como uma tela, via pela primeira vez a cena do que realmente acontecera e nunca soubera de certo. Novamente nada poderia fazer. As cenas de dor surgiam.

Em um cômodo escuro e de poucos móveis encontravam-se três pessoas: Draco Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy e Scarlet Flior, uma das piores Comensais da Morte da atualidade. Era uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis e embriagantes, rosto de queixo fino, pele tão branca que transparecia sua alma negra, e usava um sobretudo roxo tom de morte.

-Você tomou naquele cálice um pouco da Poção Sensivitet misturada a sua bebida. - ela dizia com sua voz forte - Não irá resistir, qualquer cena de suprema dor que você presenciar, pobre rapaz, irá prendê-lo dentro de sua própria mente.

-Não me importo com nada. - Malfoy dizia de maneira indiferente - Não há nada que possa me causar dor.

-Scarlet, vamos deixar Draco em paz. - dizia Narcisa - Eu não imaginava que ele fosse estar aqui, você disse que nós iríamos participar apenas de uma missão importante.

-E é. - Scarlet disse em tom desprezível - Por culpa de Draco Malfoy, meu querido irmão foi morto. Por culpa da falta de coragem que ele têm.

-E eu pouco me importo com isso. - Malfoy disse em tom indiferente - Entre mim mesmo e qualquer outra pessoa, Scarlet, eu escolho a mim mesmo.

-E entre o perdão e a vingança, eu escolho a vingança. - Scarlet então abriu o sobretudo que usava e de seu interior desembainhou uma espada de longa e fina lâmina - Vamos ver o que irá acontecer quanto a Poção Sensivitet.

Scarlet era uma ágil espadachim. Em questão de segundos Narcisa tinha uma espada atravessada em seu peito. Sem ao menos um segundo para se manifestar, Narcisa arregalou os olhos e envolvida pelo véu de seus longos cabelos louros caiu ao chão, sem vida.

Draco amava sua mãe extremamente. Aquele ato repentino de brutalidade havia o surpreendido imensamente, seus olhos se arregalam e ficaram opacos. Caiu sobre seus próprios joelhos, depois caiu de bruços ao chão, enquanto Scarlet partia com um sorriso satisfeito.

Gina assistia à cena estupefata. Não sabia até agora, bem ao certo, o que acontecera naquele dia. Quando tentava correr a tempo de salvar Malfoy encontrara Scarlet no caminho, ela apenas a dissera que a Sensivitet jamais deixaria Draco sorrir, chorar, ou sentir qualquer coisa exteriormente outra vez, que sua pequena alma estaria trancafiada em sua mente. E Gina agora via as coisas que não saiam de sua mente enquanto ele parecia um corpo vazio do lado de fora.

-PARE DE SE PRENDER À ESTAS LEMBRANÇAS! - ela gritou.

A tela que projetava aquelas lembranças debulhou-se em milhares de partículas, revelando um pequeno garoto mais ao fundo, ajoelhado e chorando.

Faces that I've seen turn old and grey

(Rostos que eu vi tornarem-se velhos e cinzas)

I've lost too many friends along the way

(Eu perdi tantos amigos ao longo do caminho)

Memories I never thought would fade

(Lembranças eu nunca pensei que desapareceriam)

They fade and blow away

(Elas desbotaram e foram levadas pelo vento)

Gina encontrou chão firme, o garoto, que aparentava uns nove anos de idade, era envolvido por uma luz azulada no lugar em que estava ajoelhado. Ao ouvir passos disse estupidamente com sua voz levemente infantil, brava e magoada:

-Saia daqui, eu não quero ninguém aqui!

Como se houvesse pedido o contrário, ela se aproximou ignorando o real pedido dele, que olhou para ela com raiva, porém com uma profunda tristeza no olhar.

-Moça, já que você veio até aqui, pode trazer minha mãe de volta? - ele perguntou levantando e abraçando a barra do vestido branco que ela usava.

-Me desculpe, você tem de superar isto. - Gina disse abaixando e o abraçando.

Sentiu-o envolvido em uma luz acinzentada, levantou-se, viu-o novamente adulto, com seus cabelos longos e estatura alta, a abraçando e molhando seu ombro com lágrimas.

-Perdoe minha insensibilidade, entretanto, eu não quero que ninguém me desperte jamais. - Malfoy disse calmamente, atirando-a em seguida metros de distância.

So now the walls are closing in

(Então agora as paredes estão se fechando)

Because in life you sink or swim

(Porque na vida você afunda ou nada)

Sometimes these shoes don't feel right in my head

(Às vezes este chapéu não cabe direito na minha cabeça)

Feel like a book that can't be read,

(Sinto como um livro que não pode ser lido,)

A book that can't be,

(Um livro que não pode ser,)

A book that can't be read

(Um livro que não pode ser lido)

Ela não deixou-se derrotar, arrastou seu corpo até aproximar-se novamente de Draco, sem piedade de si mesma, apenas sentindo a vontade de salvá-lo de sua tristeza profunda.

-Você acha que é assim que vai resolver as coisas? - ela quase sussurrou ainda do chão - Está muito enganado, as coisas não são tão simples assim. Você acha que foi fácil quando presenciei a morte de meu pai por um Comensal?

-Eu não me importo. - Draco disse virando e abaixando a cabeça para outra direção - Pode ir embora daqui.

-Eu não vou. - ela se ergueu com o apoio das mãos - Eu só vou embora se eu levar você junto comigo. Eles estão lá fora, eles estão atrás de nós e estão chegando para nos matar. Você quer morrer?

-Eu não me importo que eu morra. Sou um peso morto de qualquer forma. - dizia dando de ombros e abaixando sua cabeça de olhar triste para outra direção.

-Você quer que eu morra? - estas palavras fizeram os olhos dele arregalarem-se.

-Você me salvou. - Malfoy disse - Não deve morrer.

-De algum modo você também me salvou, e não quero que viva aqui dentro para sempre. Ainda por cima sendo culpa daquela maldição tão... maldita! - Gina disse o abraçando forte, com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Draco segurou o queixo dela com sua mão fria e levantou a cabeça delicada, encarando a profundidade dos olhos castanhos da Weasley. Aproximaram os lábios e beijaram-se carinhosamente, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriram novamente estavam de frente àquela janela que trazia a forte corrente de vento.

-Obrigado por me salvar. - Draco disse a abraçando - Obrigado por me salvar da prisão da minha própria mente.

E permaneceram naquela posição por muito tempo. Apenas sentindo um ao outro. Apenas se amando e sendo gratos por poderem viver juntos.

Gina fora capaz de quebrar a maldição que atormentava Malfoy. Um beijo era a chave necessária para quebrar aquela maldição, que abriria o portal para a mente perturbada daquele que eternamente _estaria_ perdido. _Estaria_, agora ele _estava _livre das tormentas que o afligiam, era novamente ele mesmo. Entretanto, não era o mesmo. A estrada havia mostrado sua real face, pois tudo pelo que passara, as pessoas que conhecera, os anos presos em sua mente, haviam ensinado-o que nada do que aspirava anteriormente era verdadeiramente importante. O amor o libertara, e ele agora fugia para o coração daquela ruiva.

Não se ouvira falar mais sobre Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley por um longo tempo. Eles foram pegos e mortos? Eles fugiram para onde nunca mais correriam riscos? Não importava o que acontecesse, só importava que tinham um ao outro, e juntos eles ficariam eternamente. Gina ajudara Draco a se livrar de suas lembranças ruins, e vice-versa, o único sentimento capaz de quebrar aquela terrível maldição havia sido o amor sincero. Um dia os caminhos da guerra contra Voldemort fariam aqueles dois ressurgirem no mundo bruxo. Um dia eles ainda poderiam ser felizes juntos sem precisarem se esconder. E esse dia não estaria distante em uma vida que se passa tão rápido.

Faces that I've seen turn old and grey

(Rostos que eu vi tornarem-se velhos e cinzas)

I've lost too many friends along the way

(Eu perdi tantos amigos ao longo do caminho)

Memories I never thought would fade

(Lembranças eu nunca pensei que desapareceriam)

They fade and blow away

(Elas desbotaram e foram levadas pelo vento)

N.A: Olá! Essa fic foi bastante inspirada em uma passagem do anime X/TV (quando o Subaru entra na mente do Kamui), mas com seus rumos e, bem, maneira de entrada, bastante divergentes P Gostaram? Espero que tenham curtido. Essa música do Staind eu achei que combinou por sua dramaticidade.

Bem, e o papo de beijo veio dos Contos de Fadas mesmo. Draco-sapo virou príncipe? Ou seria Branco de Neve? Não, Belo Adormecido, que recebeu o beijo da pessoa amada e despertou. Kkkkkkkkkk! Então a Scarlet Flior é a madrasta, ou bruxa-má...

E vocês viram que curioso? Pode ter spoillers do livro 6, ou não, se você leu o livro ou não, não fará diferença, pois não cito nada diretamente, por mais que ela tenha seu contexto pós HBP.

Agradeço a Biba Akizuki, minha maninha maravilhosa que leu e deu a betadinha dela. Aliás, a fic só não passou pela beta profissional porque a dona Floo sumiu! Cadê você? Dá notícia!

Então... REVIEWS agora! Por favor!

E leiam Sem querer Querendo, minha fic comédia, e a outra song que postei agora: O Seu Fantasma.

Victor Ichijouji


End file.
